


To Chastise with the Valour of My Tongue

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [7]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, One-Sided Attraction, Starbucks, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Love, coffee shop AU, i have opinions about leggings but theyre not very apparent, its like a reward, kinda unhealthy but what relationship isnt a little toxic as a way to spice things up, super secret surprise plot twist though, yes lady macbeth's first name is lady no i will not be taking criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: It’s summer, and neither Lady (from Macbeth) nor Ruby (from Sex Education) are doing exactly what they want to be doing. Fate coalesces when their two jobs overlap and Ruby eyes the raven-haired barista.
Relationships: Ruby Matthews/Lady Macbeth
Series: Happy Birthday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Kudos: 1





	To Chastise with the Valour of My Tongue

Lady draped the neck loop of the green canvas apron over her neck, pulling her waist-length raven hair through, so it laid neatly on her back. She glanced in the small mirror of the cramped Starbucks employee bathroom, separating her eyelashes on her left eye with a wine-colored stiletto acrylic nail. Someone tried the handle on the other side of the door.  _ Ugh. Another weakling, unable to hold it in _ .

“Please, Lady, I only have two minutes left of my break!” A voice called through the door.

Lady sighed, knowing that she only had to get through the summer before she could go back to school, tied the thick straps of the apron around her waist, took one last look in the mirror, and opened the door abruptly, sending Duncan reeling away as he was nearly hit in the face. She looked ahead and pushed meaningfully through the swinging door that led to the coffee bar.  _ This is just a stepping-stone to bigger and greater things _ , she told herself.

\--

Ruby was secretly honored that her summer internship boss thought her responsible enough to pick up the drinks for this afternoon’s meeting. Maybe if she got this right, he would see that she had real talent in the social media world and let her do something more interesting, like data entry. She pushed hard on the glass door to the Starbucks on the corner. The coffee-scented air poured out. She found her way to the back of the line and pulled out her phone.  _ 18 messages _ . Seven were from Olivia, wondering when she’d be done for the day so she could meet at her family pool.  _ Didn’t Olivia get how important this internship was? I can’t be worrying about what bathing suit to bring while I’m doing such vital work! _

Suddenly she was at the front of the line. Ruby looked up to order. In front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her raven hair reached her back. Ruby stared at her nametag a little bit too long.  _ Lady. What an appropriate name.  _ When she glanced up at the woman’s face, she was glaring at her.

“Uh… sorry… erm… I would like…” Ruby’s mind went blank. All she could think about was Lady pinning her against the wall. “Drinks, please.”

“Be more specific,” Lady panned back at her.

“Really whatever you want to make. I wouldn’t ever want to hurt you.” Ruby sputtered out.  _ What. Was. She. Saying? _

\--

Lady raised an eyebrow at this quaking Instagram baddie in front of her. She looked about the same age as Lady. She tried to offer some help.

“How many are you looking for?”

“18 please.” Lady’s coworker Duff waved at her, signaling that he was leaving for the day.

_ Just what I need.  _ “Fine, I guess.” Lady rung up the girl. She was kind of cute, in a kind of pitiful and needy way. Luckily for Lady, there wasn’t anyone behind her in line. She started making her favorite drink, a triple espresso shot mocha. 

“Wow, your hair is so long,” the girl marveled as soon as Lady turned around.

“I singe it like the Victorians,” Lady answered.

“Oh, wow. You’re so cool.” The girl responded.

“You don’t even know me,” Lady chuckled as she squirted a dollop of whipped cream on top.

“Oh! And you don’t know me! But you should. Because I want to know all about you,” gushed the girl as she laid on the bar to be closer to Lady.

_ Terrible reasoning, _ Lady thought. But this girl was kind of entertaining. “What’s your name?”

“Oh! An excellent place to start! My name is Ruby Macbeth! I already know you’re Lady. I know because I read your nametag.”

_ Macbeth. Wait really? This TikTok star lookalike is the heir to the Scottish throne?? _ Lady swooped around, took another deep look at the enamored girl in front of her and suddenly knew a quicker way to get to bigger and better things. With the barest hint of a smile, Lady began. 

“I like your flared leggings.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! thanks for reading! might write more now that i have some free time so lmk what you want to see? comments and kudos always appreciated thx for reading!<3


End file.
